The Struggle for Freedom
by heath 999
Summary: A young slave girl tries to escape from the clutches of the Empire... This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so please read and review!
1. A Terrible Fate

The Struggle for Freedom: Prologue  
  
A/N: This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so please don't flame, also, I'm looking for Admiral Ackbar's first name, if anyone knows it, please contact me by review, I need it for my story. So, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or it's characters, I only own my made up character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scene could've broken anyone's heart.  
  
Storm troopers are moving everywhere, guarding the area with their blasters, ready to shoot anything that twitched.  
  
A mother screams for her child as it is ripped from her side, the child, wailing uncontrollably, tries to get free from the storm troopers grip, trying to get to her parents.  
  
"Mommy!" she wails, while being dragged to a different shuttle than her parents.  
  
"Please! My daughter! She's only four years old! Don't separate us!" The mother begs the uncaring storm troopers, their manner uncaring as they lead them to a fate worse than death.  
  
"This is what you get for betraying the Empire," a cold, uncaring hollow voice says, as he steps from the shadows.  
  
"But, Lord Vader! We never betrayed the Empire!" The father protests, in as much as a wreck as the mother is over their only child being taken away from them.  
  
"We have evidence that says otherwise, now you'll spend the rest of your lives in the spice mines of Kessel!"  
  
"What about our daughter?" asks the hysterical mother, worried sick for her daughter's fate.  
  
"She will live and grow up under the care of the Empire." Is Lord Vader's reply.  
  
"No! Please! Just give our daughter back to us! We never did anything wrong!" The father begs one more time.  
  
"Yes you did, now it is time for you to leave," he says, turning to the shuttle that will occupy the child that is being spoken about in a moment.  
  
"NO! MEGHAN!" The mother screams hysterically, breaking free from the storm troopers grip, running towards her daughter.  
  
A bluish bolt of energy comes from the blaster of the nearest storm trooper, effectively stunning and knocking out the mother as she falls to the ground.  
  
"MOMMY!" Meghan screams, not fully understanding what's going on, but seeing her mother's limp figure on the ground is enough for her to go to try to find out what's wrong.  
  
"Subdue her!" Came from Lord Vader as he watches everything that unfolds.  
  
One of the storm troopers grabs her by the arm, injecting her with a tranquilizer, effectively putting her in a deep sleep, her falling limply into the storm troopers grasp.  
  
"MEGHAN!" The father yells, helpless, as he watches his only child's body get dragged to a different shuttle than his and his wife's own one.  
  
"Meghan, hmmm, what a good name for a slave." Lord Vader says thoughtfully as he watches the father and his unconscious wife be put into a shuttle before he turns to his own, where the child named Meghan is now in.  
  
"Yes, I see a really good future for you in service for the Empire." He continues as he enters the shuttle, storm troopers following him.  
  
The shuttle lifts off, showing no sign that it was there in the first place.  
  
Showing no sign the grief that the family went through.  
  
And showing no sign what horrible fate awaits the four-year-old child that is destined to be a slave for the rest of her life.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, it was short, but the other chapters will hopefully get longer. Again, I'm hoping for Admiral Ackbar's first name. Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	2. Changes

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to everyone who reviewed. This is the second chapter; I'm still looking for info on Admiral Ackbar's first name, if anyone knows it please contact me by review, so please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or it's characters, I just own my own made up character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in Coruscant: Ten years later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I lean against the glass pane, watching the line of traffic go by.  
  
I don't know whatever happened to my parents.  
  
I don't know how old I am.  
  
I know one thing.  
  
I hate the Empire.  
  
"Will Slave Meghan report to her master's office right away, he has a job for you to do." The intercom's voice interrupts my thoughts, and I turn and run rapidly towards the spoken location.  
  
There's a rule among the slaves.  
  
Be at the place in less than two minutes to avoid a whipping.  
  
I don't how much time that is, but I know it's not that much time.  
  
I hate that name.  
  
Slave Meghan, I know that it's supposed to put you down, show you your place.  
  
I stop in front of my master's office, and compose myself. He hates it when his slaves come in tired.  
  
"You wanted to see me, master?" I ask, bowing down as far as I can go, eyes glued to the ground.  
  
"You're late." He says coldly, unraveling his whip and cracking it towards me.  
  
I brace myself for the blow, but it never comes.  
  
It instead lands at my feet, I know it's supposed to scare me, but after all this time, I don't even blink, knowing that it was a way to make me more scared of him.  
  
It never works.  
  
I hate him too much to fear him.  
  
"There's a new shipment of slaves coming in, I want you to oversee the operation. Make sure that they don't get out of hand, and if you do anything that is wrong, there will be plenty of storm troopers to correct you. Do you understand?" He asks coldly.  
  
"Yes, master," I say in a neutral voice, but inside I felt a surge of excitement. New slaves meant more people to talk to. There's usually a lot of suspicion because I'm a human slave, which I don't understand, other than the fact that I'm different than the other slaves. At the end, I end up friends with them all. That's one thing about slaves; they always stick together by a mutual bond.  
  
I bow once again, and leave to go to the docking station, going as fast I can. Knowing that my master, being who he is, told me just before the shipment landed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The office that Meghan just left  
  
~General POV~  
  
The lone figure in the room smiles coldly as the slave leaves. "She is improving by leaps and bounds, soon she'll be totally loyal to the Empire. I must contact Lord Vader to tell him of her improvement, he will be pleased, I think within a year she will be ready to serve the Empire as a storm trooper or another worker."  
  
'She's such a poster-girl, too. Long brown hair, hazel eyes, unfortunately, really too short to fit the bill at five-four, but I guess that you can't have everything, can you?'  
  
He reaches for the communication device as he finishes that train of thought: "Lord Vader was right about one thing, making someone who will later on be a service to the Empire to be a slave definantly makes them more servile."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Docking Bay: Five minutes later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I skid to a stop, and sigh with relief that the shuttle hasn't even landed yet.  
  
"Hey! You there! Over here!" A storm trooper shouts, pointing towards the spot right next to where the shuttle is landing.  
  
As I walk towards the spot that the storm trooper is pointing at, the same words keep on repeating in my head:  
  
My name is Meghan.  
  
I don't know how old I am.  
  
I don't know how to read and write, or do any kind of math.  
  
My master is Grand Moff Tarkin.  
  
And someday, I will be free and away from the Empire.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be up soon, also, I'm still hoping for Admiral Ackbar's first name; contact me by review if you know it. Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	3. The Shipment

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: If I get the name wrong, please don't flame me, I don't know what his first name is, and I couldn't find it anywhere. If anyone does know, please tell me. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars ain't mine, and never will be, only my character is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Docking Bay of Grand Moff Tarkin's building: Right after the shuttle lands  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I watch as the slaves slowly shuffle out of the shuttle.  
  
I feel sorry for them; Tarkin's has one of the coldest hearts in the Empire, maybe next to Lord Vader and the Emperor.  
  
Heck, I feel sorry for myself.  
  
I study each of them as they leave the shuttle; I know many of the species, because of the years that I've spent here; Sullustans, Wookies, and so much more.  
  
Then a slave steps out that I've never seen before.  
  
He's brown all over, a dome-shaped head, and bulging eyes. Curious, I stare at him as all the other slaves are taken out of the shuttle; I definantly never seen that species before in my time as a slave of Tarkin's.  
  
"Okay! Move out slaves! Come on! GO!" The lead storm trooper says, cracking his whip over the shipment's heads.  
  
I scurry over to my assigned spot, keeping my head down to avoid the storm troopers wraith. We march quietly down the hallways, the slaves that were probably free before this whimpering in fear. The only other sound that's being made is the whip cracking over their heads, trying to quiet them. I wish that I can comfort them, but to do so would give me a whipping myself.  
  
One of the slaves, a child, stumbles and falls, wailing hysterically. I rush over and help her up, talking to her softly, trying to calm her down before the storm troopers notice and punish her.  
  
"HEY! STOP IT OVER THERE! KEEP ON MOVING!" The voice of the storm trooper dashes all hopes for the girl and me to avoid a beating.  
  
The whip cracks, aiming towards the girl; I shove the girl out of the way, and take the blow myself. I wince as the lash strikes me heavily on the back as I barely hold back a scream. The whip comes down again, and I protect the girl as I take the beating for her. Not bad for the lashes, I've had more before, but I've had less, too.  
  
Usually I brace myself for the beating, which I've learned to do over the time, and I did after the first few lashes.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but it seems that the girl is agitated, is it okay if I stay with her until we get to the slaves quarters?" I ask with all the submission in my voice possible, even though I already know the answer.  
  
"NO! Now go back to your assigned spot, slave!" I barely dodge the whip and then wince as the child I was protecting shrieks in pain from the blow I was supposed to have. Soon we reached our destination, and I was given the rest of the day off.  
  
One of my caretakers the one I consider my mother, a Wookie named Arianna, approaches me, rumbling her worry.  
  
"Yeah, I got a beating today, but they were going to punish little child, no older than I probably was when I ended up here." I reply, stretching out carefully face-first on my bunk.  
  
She snorts, and then starts to remove the top part of my tan jumpsuit to take care of my wounds. I close my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that it stings every time that she does this.  
  
"Hi, um thank you for what you did back there." A hesitant voice pulls me out of my thoughts, as I turn my head to the source of the voice, the child I tried to help earlier.  
  
I smile, "Anytime, just remember that the more noise that you make, the more of a beating that you'll get. Okay?"  
  
"'K" she says, still sounding like she's scared out of her mind of being here which I can totally understand.  
  
"I'm Meghan, and this is Arianna," I say, gesturing towards my adoptive mother. "She'll take care of you after she's done with me."  
  
"Can either of you bring me back to my mommy and daddy?" She asks with all the innocence of a child.  
  
It breaks my heart hearing these words, knowing that either of us couldn't help her get the thing that she wanted and desired the most:  
  
to be back with her family.  
  
Neither of us has the heart to tell her the truth, "Why don't you go lay down for a while, you must be tired after the trip, Arianna will be over soon," I suggest after a long silence.  
  
After she leaves, another new slave approaches me, the specie that I never saw before. "That was very nice of you," he comments in a deep gravelly voice.  
  
"Thank you, what kind of species are you?" I ask curiously, earning a sharp rebuke from Arianna.  
  
"Sorry, I was just curious," I say defensively.  
  
"It's okay," the person being talked about says, "I'm a Mon Calamari, from a planet that you never heard of, probably."  
  
"Probably," I agree, not at all offended, "I'm Meghan, and this is Arianna, what's your name?"  
  
"Aslan Ackbar," he says, "If you ever want to have a favor done for you, just ask,"  
  
"No, it's okay, we never have favors among ourselves, and it's really pointless." I point out.  
  
"How much education do you have?" He asks.  
  
"None, slaves don't get anything." I say bitterly.  
  
"I'll teach you, hopefully we can avoid being caught."  
  
"What about the others?" I ask, not wanting to leave the other children out.  
  
"I'll teach them, too,"  
  
And so that's how it all begins.  
  
Nobody knew at that moment that second, that interaction will change one slave girl's life forever.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: IF ANYONE KNOWS ADMIRAL ACKBAR'S FIRST NAME, IT WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED IF YOU TELL ME IN REVEWS. IF NOT, I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE NAME I HAVE NOW. Please read and review. 


	4. Caught

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Since there were no reviews saying the first name of Admiral Ackbar, I will continue with Aslan. Thanks for the suggestion, Saymir ShadowFox, I will try to make the chapters longer, I just have to point out that all my chapters are generally short, and I try to end at a cliffhanger just to torture my readers. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is my character that is Star Wars related.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grand Moff Tarkin's Place: A month later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
It's been about a month since Aslan Ackbar offered his chance of education.  
  
As you can tell, I already have some education.  
  
I can count, tell time, and read and write.  
  
It has been a great improvement since I first showed up at this place.  
  
Not much on all of them, but it's hard in between meeting Grand Moff's Tarkin's demands, and trying not to be caught.  
  
That is the hardest part, Tarkin always has some job for you to do, and no matter what you're doing, the two-minute rule still applies.  
  
It is very hard to keep on studying with that rule hanging over your head.  
  
I lean against the window, the one that I was leaning against that fateful day, the day that gave me opportunity and hope.  
  
"Ready for another lesson?" Aslan asks, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"What do you think?" I shoot back, smiling. So far I loved learning, the only damper is the thought of us being caught.  
  
We go to a secluded area of the slave quarters, where the storm troopers never even bother to look. I pick up a scrap of paper that Aslan had managed to swipe from Tarkin's office, and start to read the story that he wrote down with a pen that he also managed to swipe from the office.  
  
Both very risky ventures, especially if you get caught in the act.  
  
It's amazing that he's willing to do it all.  
  
Even Arianna never dared risk the chance of doing this idea.  
  
Which I totally understand, and don't against her.  
  
An hour into the lesson, it happened.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here, a two slaves learning, now that's against the rules, isn't it?"  
  
Fear lodges itself in my throat as I hear these words; I recognize the sound of the mechanical voice immediately.  
  
Storm troopers.  
  
They immediately bring us in front of Tarkin, and he already has the whip ready when we get there.  
  
The whip just keeps on coming down on both of us, even I can't hold back the howls of pain as the lashes keep on coming as I get the worst beating that I ever got before as a slave.  
  
Finally, he dismisses us, with the warning that if he ever hears about anything like that again, he'll make sure that we'll pay more.  
  
So much for his idea to work, since there's a risk of death involved, he says that he can no longer teach us.  
  
Despair fills me when he says that.  
  
How am ever supposed to be free if I don't have any education to help me escape?  
  
I don't know what to do anymore.  
  
We walk slowly back from the worst beating either of us has ever gotten.  
  
Later, as Arianna tries to patch me up, scolding me gently during every second of it, Aslan approaches me.  
  
"I found out what happened," he says softly, "apparently someone sold us out, in exchange for freedom, and a good amount of money."  
  
"That was nice of whoever it was," I say sarcastically.  
  
There is a rule among slaves that we never rat each other out, no matter what, because the promises are just lies anyway, and the others never forgive you most of the time. The slaves run by the rule like it is like a law, one that can never be broken without severe punishment, and the chance of being an outcast.  
  
Trust is a big deal in the slave community.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be back with my mommy and daddy, and he promised to help me with that." Callista, the child that I helped the first day, says, approaching us.  
  
"You mean you were the one who told on us?" I gasp, surprised.  
  
"Yes, I just want to be back with my family, I didn't know that he was going to not do that." She says, tears filling her eyes.  
  
I'm about to yell at her when Arianna steps in, rumbling that she shouldn't do that again, this time we'll forgive her, but next time, we won't.  
  
She walks away, looking that she just lost her best friend in the galaxy. "You weren't exactly nice to her about that, you know," Aslan comments to Arianna.  
  
"There's a rule among us that says we never rat each other out, for obvious reasons," I explain.  
  
"Still, she's young she doesn't know any better," he argues.  
  
I didn't want to say how lucky she was to get away with just a rebuke.  
  
Most of the time, if that rule is broken, the slave stays, but is never trusted again.  
  
"Lets just drop the subject," I say, hissing in pain as Arianna takes care of a particularly nasty wound.  
  
"I'll tell you a story that will try to ease the pain," Aslan offers, sitting next to my bed.  
  
My eyes light up at this offer, I love his stories about the galaxy. He talks about the times when he traveled as a captain on a cruiser all over the galaxy.  
  
I close my eyes as he starts, trying to enjoy his story, and trying to ignore the pain of the wounds in the process.  
  
With the story being told, and the quiet humming of Arianna to calm me down, which she does every time I get beaten, I soon fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: A few days later  
  
A gentle shaking on my shoulder wakes me up from my sleep.  
  
I try to jerk awake and demand what's going on, but another hand stops me.  
  
I hear Aslan's voice whisper to me: "I know it's late, but I found something that you'll be interested in, come on."  
  
I slowly follow him through the hallways until we reach a large hanger, inside is a ship that I never saw before.  
  
It's towers over our heads; it's also long, much longer than the shuttles that transport new slaves in. It's gray and red, with two wings together in the middle, and what looks like a robot attached to the top of it.  
  
"What is it?" I ask, not believing my eyes.  
  
He looks at me, "your ticket to freedom."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Pretty suspenseful, huh? Wait until you see what happens in the next chapters. In the next chapter, pilot-training starts, will Tarkin find out about this escapade? If he does, what will he do to Aslan and Meghan? Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	5. So Close, Yet So Far

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: This chapter will contain some violence, there is a reason, and it's not going to be explained for a few chapters. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars is something I will never own, even though I wish that I can own it, I only own the character that I made up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grand Moff Tarkin's Place: Same time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I stare at him, shocked.  
  
I could be free?  
  
"How?" I stammer, not fully understanding.  
  
"This is a ship called and X-Wing, it is capable of hyperspace, and can fight in space combat, unfortunately it is only made for one person, I would free everyone here if I could, but that isn't possible, you have no memory of freedom, so you're the best candidate." He explains.  
  
"What about Callista?" I ask.  
  
"Callista's too young to live on her own, you are, so that's why I decided you're the best choice. You'll need some educating, but I already talked to the R2 unit, and it agreed to help."  
  
"I can't do any math, except count, how am I supposed to do the hyperspace calculations?" I ask, wondering if this is really possible.  
  
"The R2 unit has been doing this longer than you've been around, so I say that it can do the calculations for you, at least for a while, anyway."  
  
I glance at the little robot, the one who's willing to help me get to freedom. "How did Tarkin get the X-wing anyway?"  
  
"He got it by invading a rebel base, don't ask what happened to the pilot."  
  
I shudder, from what I hear, Tarkin's worse with prisoners than he is with slaves. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Well there are many controls of the X-Wing to know about-"  
  
That is what starts training to be a fighter pilot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Six months later  
  
I slip quietly into the simulator room.  
  
I know that I'm supposed to be in here, but it's the only way to practice.  
  
I already have learned everything that is possible for me to escape.  
  
With the R2 unit's help, Aslan has been able to teach me as much and the R2 unit combined knows about X-Wings.  
  
Now, it is time to just practice.  
  
In just a few days, I will have my chance for freedom.  
  
Tarkin's going to meet Vader for a meeting about a "special project" that is almost done. Something, he brags, is powerful enough to destroy a planet.  
  
While he's gone, Aslan and me are going to execute the escape plan.  
  
I'm hoping that I won't get caught while trying to escape.  
  
I shudder at the thought of being caught while practicing the simulator.  
  
I already almost got caught twice when I was summoned to Tarkin's office.  
  
Luckily, the other slaves already know about what Aslan and me are doing, and they are behind me all the way. So they come in when I'm called and send me on the way.  
  
Unfortunately, I usually end up at the office after the two-minute limit, and Tarkin's starting to get suspicious.  
  
'It's only a few more days of this, and then I won't have to worry about that anymore.' I keep on thinking.  
  
I slip into the X-wing simulator, and within seconds, I'm in a space battlefield. Zipping, dodging, and firing at the TIE'S.  
  
Aslan says I'm a natural, and that's the best compliment I ever received.  
  
I'm so absorbed about what I'm doing; I don't even notice the hatch hissing open until my helmet is ripped off my head.  
  
Startled, I look up to see my worst nightmare:  
  
a storm trooper, pointing his rifle right at me.  
  
"Come on, slave, Tarkin will definitely want to hear about this one," he says, his mechanical voice sounding cold.  
  
He grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the stimulator, and starts to roughly drag me down the hallway. All the slaves stare at me as we walk by, showing alarm, but not being able to do anything without getting in trouble themselves.  
  
The storm trooper knocks on the door, and walks in, still dragging me behind. "I found this slave on the simulators, sir."  
  
Tarkin gets up, carrying his whip, "Really, I thought you knew better by now than to defy me, I'm really disappointed in you, slave, I guess I have to teach you another lesson." He says, studying me.  
  
I close my eyes, bracing myself for the blows.  
  
The first blow strikes me on the head, surprising me because it's the handle of the whip, instead of actual lash; he never used the handle of the whip before because it has metal in it.  
  
I fall to the ground, not able to stand after such a blow. The blows keep on raining down; sometimes it feels like he's using his punching and kicking including using the whip on me. I am beyond pleading, I am beyond screaming as the beating went on, and I just lay there in a ball, trying to live.  
  
After forever, the blows finally stop. "Get up," the cold voice of my master says from what sounds like far away.  
  
I just lay where I am, whimpering.  
  
Another kick, "Get up."  
  
Slowly, I manage to finally to get up, collapsing twice in the effort to stand. "You're going to Darth Vader tomorrow, he'll teach you respect, and you'll soon obey every word of the Empire. You're dismissed until tomorrow."  
  
I don't even try to bow, fearing what would happen if I did. "Yes Master." I then slowly limp back to the slave quarters. One of my legs so badly injured that it can't hold my weight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grand Moff Tarkin's office: Five minutes later  
  
~General POV~  
  
"Is she good?" Tarkin asks the storm trooper.  
  
"She is one of the best flyers I've ever seen, for the lack of training that she has sir," the storm trooper answers.  
  
"Try to find out who's been training her, I want him sent here immediately for an example to the other slaves. It's probably that Mon Calamari, so suspect him first." He says.  
  
After the storm trooper leaves, Tarkin smiles coldly to himself, "well, Slave Meghan shows talent in something that can be useful. I should tell Lord Vader immediately, including the fact that he needs to work with one of my slaves."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Quarters: Five minutes later  
  
~Aslan's POV~  
  
I pace worriedly.  
  
I'm worried about Meghan.  
  
One of the other slaves sent me a frantic message that Meghan has been caught on the simulators.  
  
It's my entire fault.  
  
If I didn't teach her to fly then she wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
She comes limping in, and I rush over to her, with Arianna doing the same thing.  
  
"Tarkin's sending me to Lord Vader's forever tomorrow," she says before her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she passes out. Arianna catches her before she hits the ground, rumbling with what sounds like worry.  
  
I turn to her; "we need to get her out of here tonight."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter, the struggle for freedom begins, that's all I'm going to tell you. So until then, please read and review. 


	6. Scared

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be short, but the next part is going to be in a series of three chapters. So until the next chapter, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars will never be mine; only the character I made is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grand Moff Tarkin's Place, Slave quarters: An hour after Meghan shows up after her beating  
  
~Aslan's POV~  
  
We have an emergency meeting amongst ourselves on how to get Meghan out of here.  
  
"NO!" Callista protests, "it's too dangerous, if we get caught." she trails off, not wanting to say what could happen.  
  
"Then we'll have to make sure we don't get caught," I shoot back, "this is the only chance for Meghan to have freedom."  
  
The others agree.  
  
The plans were made, and details were laid out.  
  
And that night.  
  
That night we did it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave Quarters: That night  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I feel someone gently shaking me awake.  
  
It hurts.  
  
The last thing I remember is going to the slave quarters after master gave me a beating.  
  
"What is it?" I whisper while opening my eyes.  
  
A rumble answers me, just as quiet as I am.  
  
"You're getting me out of here? But how?" I ask.  
  
"I know this is going to hurt, but until we get to the X-wing, we'll have to carry you,"  
  
"Aslan?" I ask, confused, and then wince as Arianna gently picks me up.  
  
All the other slaves follow us as I'm carried carefully to the docking bay, where the ticket to freedom lays.  
  
"How are you going to get me to the cockpit?" I ask, thinking it was impossible already, seeing that the ladder that got Aslan and me up to the cockpit would be impossible for me to climb.  
  
"Master is going to be mad at you for doing this," I protest softly.  
  
"We don't care, the most important thing is to get you to freedom, and hopefully we'll never get caught." Is Aslan's reply.  
  
I hear a quiet beep coming from Beeper, the R2 unit that I affectionately nicknamed, wondering what's going on.  
  
I sigh, "It's a long story, but right now-" I'm cut off as I feel myself being lifted from Arianna's arms to another slave, and then passed to the next one, slowly going up the ladder with the slaves passing me from one person to another. The last one gently sets me in the cockpit.  
  
I take a deep breath, and start strapping myself into the chair.  
  
"Good luck, Meghan, and may the Force be with you."  
  
I turn to Aslan, and hug him.  
  
I start sobbing on his chest as the reality what I'm doing sinks in.  
  
I'm scared.  
  
I'm scared to leave the life I've ever known, no matter how horrible it is.  
  
I'm scared about what's going to happen to the others after I leave.  
  
Most of all, I'm scared about what's going to happen to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Same time  
  
~Aslan's POV~  
  
I've never seen her like this.  
  
Every time that I saw her she was a tough girl.  
  
Even during her beatings, most of the time she wouldn't even flinch.  
  
Even when the wounds are being patched up, she would show toughness that goes beyond her years.  
  
It's amazing to think that she's only around fifteen years old, on the way that she acts.  
  
She acts even better than most of the slaves twice her age.  
  
Now she's breaking down at the time when she needs to keep together at the most.  
  
Showing her age.  
  
Her vulnerability.  
  
And for the first time since I met her, that she's actually scared.  
  
I have to comfort her, somehow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
He gently pulls from the hug, and grabs my shoulders, making eye contact with me.  
  
"This is very important, try to find the Rebel base as soon as possible, they'll help you find a new life. Beeper knows them; he'll back you up. Now good luck, and may the Force be with you." He says softly.  
  
"But-But, I'm so scared, what if I don't make it? What if." I trail off, not wanting to finish the thought.  
  
"You'll be fine, you have the maturity beyond your years, and even if we're not with you, we'll always be in your heart." He says softly, trying to comfort me. "Remember, look for the Rebel Alliance, they'll help you, and you'll be fine on your own, I know it."  
  
I swallow hard, realizing that this is probably the only chance for freedom I'll ever have.  
  
And I have to take it.  
  
"Thank you, everyone, and good luck with you all, too." I say softly as I finish strapping myself in, and close the top.  
  
I take a deep breath, realizing that now I'm in this by myself for the first time.  
  
For real.  
  
That just made the top of my list of things to be scared about.  
  
Automatically, I start flipping the switches, remembering which ones needed to be flipped to start the engines from the simulator.  
  
'Thanks, Aslan, for the training, and May the Force be with us all. Along with the chance of someday having the same chance as I do right now.' I think as I prepare for lift-off.  
  
The chance for freedom.  
  
I feel the aircraft slowly lift off the ground, and let out a gasp of relief.  
  
"Are they gone?" I ask, making sure that all the slaves are gone before I blow a hole through the hanger that'll wake the whole place up.  
  
At Beeper's beep of confirmation, I lock the wings open.  
  
I take a deep breath: 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
And I fire at the doors, slamming the throttle forward a split second later, having switched to engines while waiting for the slaves to leave.  
  
I blow my way out of the door, heading rapidly towards the air traffic that will block my escape.  
  
And bring me to freedom.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it was kinda corny, but you can't expect a fourteen-year old kid to have at least a little fear going out on her own for the first time. Next chapter is: the escape from Coruscant. Will Meghan make it? Until then, please read and review. 


	7. Freedom

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Thanks Ved Keenede for the information on Admiral Ackbar, I couldn't find it anywhere. It is now corrected in the rest of my chapters. Thanks again for the information. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars ain't mine, the only thing I own is my character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere above Coruscant: Same time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I take a deep breath: "Okay Beeper, keep your sensors out for any Imperial air traffic, and a ship that can give me a ticket out of here."  
  
Beeper confirms with a whistle as I look for a ship that I can escape on.  
  
I see a ship with curved wings, something that Ackbar described when told his stories, something that looked like a Corellian Stingray. It's the perfect size to hide on, too. Not too small to not hide me well enough, but not big enough so they can pick me up on their sensors, so it is the perfect size to hide on the hull for my escape.  
  
"Found one! Is there any pursuit yet?" I ask, not believing how easy this is going, shouldn't there be some pursuit at least, since I made such a racket blowing the hangar door in one of the most powerful people of the Empire?  
  
It's starting to make me nervous.  
  
Beeper beeps a negative as I land on the ship; right under from what Beeper tells me, is the sensor array.  
  
"Okay, we should be safe from any Imperial or the ships sensors." I say, carefully leaning back on the seat.  
  
At least that's what I'm hoping.  
  
I can't believe how smoothly this is going.  
  
It was only yesterday I was a slave to one of the worst people of the Empire.  
  
It was only yesterday that I got the beating of my life.  
  
That beating, those moments have changed my life forever.  
  
Especially my opinion on how to respect humans.  
  
I think my attitude has changed forever about them.  
  
To fear them, they only give pain.  
  
I will get something else from this experience.  
  
I'm tasting freedom for the first time that I ever remember.  
  
It feels great.  
  
The only downside is that I had to leave the other slaves to what fate they have.  
  
And that scares me.  
  
Tears fill my eyes at the thought of the brave souls who helped me escape, leaving them to a fate worse than death makes me incredibly sad.  
  
'Just please, let them be okay,' I think as I close my eyes, trying to fight the lack of sleep that's haunting me ever since the night started.  
  
A wailing of engines interrupts my thoughts, and I open my eyes to look up to see TIES flying overhead.  
  
"Can they see me?" I ask, dreading the worst.  
  
Beeper explains that the TIES sensors and visual are blind, because of the way that they're made, so you can only see in front of you, and above you.  
  
"That's good," I mutter as I shift my weight carefully around, trying to get more comfortable without aggravating my wounds.  
  
"Start calculating for hyperspace, we need to leave as soon as we detach from this ship."  
  
The next moments are painfully slow as the ship goes through both of the shields, it being flown over every single time that we reach another shield.  
  
"Geez, you would think that they expect that I'm going to attach in between shields." I mutter, and Beeper laughs it's electronical laugh.  
  
Despite the jokes, I hold my breath every time they fly over, hoping not to get caught.  
  
After what seems like years, but is only five minutes:  
  
We finally get out, and I see the galaxy for the first time.  
  
You won't believe what it's like.  
  
Stars, planets, and other things, just sitting there, waiting to be discovered, and I can see it all.  
  
A whole new place that I barely even heard about, and now I can explore all of them.  
  
I never felt anything like it.  
  
Beeper whistles to get my attention, saying that he got the calculations ready for hyperspace. I take a deep breath, and detach myself from the ship, already going to full throttle before I'm totally clear, barely missing the sensor array along the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pulsar Skate: Same time  
  
~Mirax's POV~  
  
"Captain, we have a signal coming from the sensor array." My copilot says.  
  
"What is it, and where is it coming from?" I ask calmly, hoping it's not from Imps pursuing us.  
  
"It seems to be a fighter, looks like an X-wing, and it came from what looks like right under the sensor array. Should we pursue?" He asks.  
  
"No, it's probably a Rebel that got trapped in Coruscant, we're doing whoever it is a favor, lets get out of here before the Imps decide to do another flyby." I decide.  
  
'The Rebel Alliance is where we're headed; too bad the pilot didn't hang around. He could've picked up a ride with us. Too late now, can't communicate to them without getting in trouble, good luck, whoever you are.' She thinks as the ship jumps into hyperspace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Above Coruscant: In the X-Wing: Two minutes later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
We're about to jump when Beeper suddenly shrieks.  
  
I look at my sensors and say a word that the storm troopers say every once and a while, one that Arianna would've had my head for, and Beeper squawks in rebuke.  
  
Two Imperial ships.  
  
Heading right for me.  
  
"Beeper, how fast before the jump to hyperspace?" I ask frantically, while going evasive, trying to dodge the beams from the ion canons headed my way.  
  
'We have to get out of here before the TIES are launched; there's no way we're going to make it otherwise. Tarkin must want me bad, if he's sending two Victory Destroyer ships after me. Either that or it's Lord Vader or maybe the Emperor.' I think as I put my ship into a downward spiral to try to avoid the shots coming my way.  
  
That's a disturbing thought.  
  
I shake my head to clear myself of those thoughts, and just try to focus on trying to stay alive.  
  
Beeper gives me the answer that makes my heart sink.  
  
Two minutes, at the least.  
  
There's no way that we can make it.  
  
"We'll have to jump blindly, and hold it for at least a few seconds to get out of here." I say, hating the idea, even I know from what Ackbar said that jumping blindly is the best way to get killed.  
  
Hoping for the best, I pull on the hyperspace lever.  
  
I get my fourth experience of the day.  
  
Seeing the stars elongate for the first time, for real, and it scares me to do a jump like this.  
  
Jumping into hyperspace for real for the first time.  
  
Completely blind.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter up soon, please read and review. 


	8. Rebel Alliance

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Okay, if nobody reviews this chapter, I'm not going to post another one, because I have a feeling that no one's reviewing anymore. So if you want this to continue, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Star Wars, or any of its characters, except mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in space: Same time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
This is the longest fifteen seconds of my life.  
  
Not knowing where I'm going to end up, or whether I'm even going to make it through the jump.  
  
Finally, after what seems like hours, but is just seconds, I revert back to real space.  
  
Beeper immediately launches into a lecture on how stupid and dangerous that was, and how it could've easily killed us.  
  
"Put a sock in it, Beeper, and try to find out where we are while I go look for things that can help us out until we reach this so-called 'Rebel base'." I snap, heading towards the storage compartment that is behind the pilot seat, and I have to duck so I won't hit the canopy.  
  
I look through it, finding food, a blaster, a helmet, and money. 'Well, at least this will last us a while,' I think, heading back to the front with the blaster belt around my waist, and the helmet in my hands.  
  
Beeper whistles to get my attention, "Put the helmet on, why?" I ask, not fully understanding.  
  
He squawks, saying that all pilots wear them to protect their heads. I put the helmet on, feeling strange doing so, as if feeling that before I was never a pilot, but now I am, one of the professionals.  
  
It's a strange feeling.  
  
Beeper beeps, interrupting my thoughts, saying that we're ready to go; I sit into the chair, ready for anything as I strap myself in while the lights of hyperspace start once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Near Correlia: Two weeks later  
  
I'm really getting sick of this.  
  
I know it's only been two weeks, but the fact that I have to sleep on the metal floor of the X-Wing, with the fighter being on autopilot, and eating what Beeper calls "survivor rations," isn't fun.  
  
Also, flying from one part of the galaxy to another, only stopping to refuel, which is also hard; because I keep my helmet on to hide my identity when I pay.  
  
The final thing is that we haven't got any idea where this rebel base is; the last location where Beeper said it was, was destroyed. We almost got attacked on the way out; thankfully, quick thinking and maneuvers got us out of that situation.  
  
I guess it could be worse; I could still be with Tarkin, I decide, eating another bit of what Beeper calls 'survivor rations.'  
  
I already told Beeper of what happened that made the sudden departure, and he fully understood.  
  
The sudden swirl of hyperspace is suddenly ended as we're ripped out of hyperspace.  
  
And suddenly there's a TIE flying right at me, lasers flashing.  
  
Instinct took over from those six months of practice, and I immediately slam the stick to the right, barely missing the fire.  
  
"Beeper, find out who is who, and what ships are what," I snap, juking to avoid the TIE that's now on my tail.  
  
'Thank the force that I keep the shields on while in hyperspace,' I think, chopping the throttle to zero to try to get the TIE off my tail.  
  
It didn't work; it started firing on me more.  
  
'Time for plan B' I think calmly, putting the throttle to full, and going into a loop, when I see the TIE explode before my eyes.  
  
"Okay, who was that?" I ask.  
  
"That was Red Seven, and now you owe me a drink." A voice that I never heard before says.  
  
"Beeper, did you open the communications without telling me?" I ask, embarrassed.  
  
Beeper laughs, explaining that he did, "Remind me to kill you later," I mutter, and then say: "Who is this?"  
  
"This is the Rebel Alliance, we will greatly appreciate your help, if you're willing to give it." An official voice says.  
  
"Sure," I say, jumping into the dogfight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: After the battle  
  
'Well, it looks like I found the Rebel Alliance that Ackbar was talking about,' I think as the fighters go into what Beeper ID as a Correlian Cruiser.  
  
I take a deep breath 'here goes nothing' "I want to seek sanctuary in the Rebel Alliance." I say, trying to sound as official as possible with my heart hammering in my chest.  
  
There is dead silence over the intercom for several minutes as the words are absorbed.  
  
"Why?" Is finally the response.  
  
"It is personal, sir, I would rather not talk about it over the comlink." I explain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Correlian Cruiser: Same time  
  
~Captains POV~  
  
"What do you think?" I ask the crew, wondering what to do about our predicament.  
  
"I don't know, she sounds young and inexperienced from the communications. I think that we should give her a chance." The communications officer says.  
  
Each member of the crew gives his or her own opinion.  
  
Until it is even.  
  
With one vote left.  
  
Mine.  
  
I look at the sleek, shiny X-wing, the one that has the hopeful young pilot asking for sanctuary, thinking, deciding that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
X-Wing Docking Bay: Five minutes later  
  
~Wedge's POV~  
  
I watch as the rogue X-Wing lands.  
  
I'm curious about it.  
  
From what I can tell, the pilot sounds young, inexperienced.  
  
That's what interests me.  
  
I watch as the ship expertly lands, much to my surprise. 'Maybe the pilot isn't as inexperienced as I thought.' I think as the canopy opens, and the pilot removes her helmet.  
  
She waits patiently for the ladder to hang from the side of her X-Wing, and then slowly climbs down it.  
  
I gasp when I see her back.  
  
The jumpsuit is torn to shreds; showing bruises, whip lashes, and welts all over her back.  
  
"Emperor's black bones," I hear Wes whisper beside me.  
  
I don't know what to say, or how to react.  
  
She turns to us, fear showing plainly in her eyes, and more bruises and other injuries covering her face, I also notice that she's not putting any weight on her right leg.  
  
The crewmembers slowly approach her, and lead her to pilots sleeping quarters.  
  
There's dead silence after she leaves for several minutes, as everyone including me, try to recover from the horrific sight that we just saw.  
  
Wes is the first one to speak: "What in the Sith happened to that girl?"  
  
Honestly, I can't even begin to imagine.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Remember, if you want this story to continue, please review, otherwise I will stop updating this story. Please read and review. 


	9. Explanation

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 8  
  
A/N: I hope to end this soon, there will be a sequel if there's enough demand, so if you want a sequel, please tell me by review. So please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Corellian Cruiser: Five minutes after Meghan landed  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I look out the view port, admiring the galaxy unending beauty, and trying to distract myself from the amount of humans in the room.  
  
They make me nervous.  
  
I wasn't like this until after my last beating.  
  
Amazing on how things change.  
  
"How did you end up in this situation?" The man who introduced himself as the captain of the ship asks me quietly.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, sir," I say politely, turning to look at him, but avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Don't call me sir, Calvin's just fine." He says.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I feel more comfortable calling you sir," I say, shifting my weight carefully.  
  
I hear Calvin sigh, "Alright, you're allowed to wander the ship," my eyes light up and I look at him for a second with that offer, and I hear him chuckle at my expression "but just try to not destroy anything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Captain's Room: Ten minutes later  
  
~Captains POV~  
  
"Yes, General, she showed up out of nowhere and helped us out in the fight. She won't say where she came from, but what I see, it was pretty nasty, her back and face are covered in bruises and scars." I finish my report to Jan Dodanna.  
  
"She sounds like a runaway, keep an eye on her until I can talk to her, maybe we can help her out. General out." He says, ending the transmission.  
  
I look out the view port, as if the stars would give me answers, "what in the Sith happened to this kid?"  
  
The twinkle of the stars gave me nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
X-Wing Hanger: Same time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
It takes my breath away.  
  
At least a dozen X-Wings, just sitting there, waiting for the next mission.  
  
I've never seen anything like it.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh?" A voice behind me makes me jump and whirl around.  
  
A human is standing behind long dark brown hair, brown eyes. He speaks again, "I'm Wedge, and you are?" He asks quietly, offering his hand out to me.  
  
I shrink away from his hand, and barely manage to stammer out: "I'm Meghan sir."  
  
"Please, call me Wedge, and you're an awesome pilot." He says, chuckling when I blush from embarrassment. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the other pilots," he says, taking my arm.  
  
Fear shoots through me, and I jump back as if whipped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~Wedge's POV~  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
This kid must've had some hard life to act like that from me putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"It's alright, I won't bite," I say gently, as to not scare Meghan, "I'll lead you to where the other pilots are."  
  
As we walk away, one thing keeps on repeating in my mind, 'who would do this to a kid?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yavin IV: Two weeks later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I stare at amazement at all the ships around me.  
  
There's so many of them.  
  
And so many people bustling around, working on them.  
  
It takes my breath away.  
  
"Amazing, huh?" Wedge asks me, walking up next to me.  
  
"Yes, it is, Wedge," I breathe, and then realize my mistake.  
  
I didn't say sir.  
  
I have to get out of here.  
  
I run towards the exit with Wedge chasing after me, calling my name.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" A gentle voice behind me makes me whirl around.  
  
He has gray hair, and gentle eyes, "I heard about your little escapades joining the Rebel Alliance, I'm Jan Dodanna," he says, introducing himself.  
  
"I'm Meghan, sir," I stammer out, feeling nervous.  
  
"Well, Meghan, lets go to my office so you can tell me how you ended up here." He says, gesturing for me to follow him.  
  
I hesitate, and then walk behind him, leaving Wedge to ponder what just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jan Dodanna's office: An hour later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"So that's what happened, sir," I say, still feeling uncomfortable even though Jan and I are the only ones in the room.  
  
There is dead silence as the horrific story of me being raised, as a slave to one of the biggest tyrants of the Empire is absorbed.  
  
"You'd better get yourself patched up," he says after a moment of silence, "I'll have one of the pilots lead you there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Five minutes later  
  
~Wedge's POV~  
  
"You want me to do WHAT?!" I ask, not believing what the general asked me to do.  
  
He sighs, sounding as if he's losing his patience. "The kid needs someone to teach her, give her some education, and in the state that she's in right now, it would be best if she lives with the Rebel Alliance at least for a while."  
  
"But why me?" I ask, still trying to get out of it.  
  
"She's starting to relax around you, she needs to be pulled out of her shell, and you're the best candidate. Tomorrow she'll come out of the bacta tank, you can talk to her then." He says firmly.  
  
I sigh, seeing no way out of this, "can you at least tell me what happened to her so I don't make any mistakes?"  
  
"No, she'll tell you on her own, when she feels comfortable enough."  
  
"Try to make her a pilot if she wants to be one, I never see her more relaxed when she's behind the controls of the X-Wing, general." I urge him.  
  
"I'll think about it, dismissed."  
  
I walk out, heading slowly back to my quarters, wondering what I've gotten myself into when I joined the Rebel Alliance.  
  
And how to pull Meghan out of her shell.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but I'm trying my best. Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	10. Breaking the shell

The Struggle for Freedom: Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Sorry, folks, but this is almost over, a sequel is planned, if you want it. So please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, except my own character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Medical Area: A day later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I yawn and stretch, just waking up from the sleep-induced tranquilizer the medical droids gave me to sleep through the bacta treatment.  
  
I wish I got to stay awake and see what it's like.  
  
The med droids said it was because of my age; they wanted to keep me calm during the treatment.  
  
It's amazing how much I learned over the past two weeks.  
  
How much I've seen.  
  
It's overwhelming.  
  
"How are you doing?" Asks the med droid, approaching me.  
  
"Never felt any better, how did the treatment go?" I ask, smiling.  
  
"Your in prime condition, there's going to be no permanent marks, luckily, and you'll soon feel as good as new." It replies.  
  
Beeper whistles in appreciation, and I smile at the little R2 unit.  
  
"Amazing, since some of those scars look as if they've been there for years." Wedge says, stepping into the Medical area.  
  
I instinctively tense at the sight of him, "Hi, sir."  
  
"Hi, call me Wedge, none of the fancy stuff." He replies softly.  
  
I just stare at him as he continues: "I'm going to be teaching you, if you'd like me to, and I'll help you with your piloting skills, too."  
  
My eyes light up at the offer, "I'd love that, thank you, sir."  
  
He chuckles, "One of these days, you'll have to drop the formalities, but I won't force you into doing it. What would you like to do now?" He asks me.  
  
"Can you tell me a story about one of your adventures, sir? I mean, I don't want intrude-" I trail off.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, I can do whatever I can that is possible, don't sweat it," he says softly, offering his hand.  
  
I tense, wondering if I can actually do this.  
  
I look at the hand.  
  
I promised not to trust humans after the last beating, but he hasn't done anything ever since I met him.  
  
Even after all the mistakes that I made.  
  
I hesitate a little longer,  
  
and then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~Wedge's POV~  
  
I hold my breath, hoping that she'll take my hand.  
  
Maybe I'm pushing too much, maybe she's not ready for this.  
  
I hope she is.  
  
Smiling, she takes my hand, and shakes it.  
  
I feel all the muscles tense in her arm, ready to jerk away at any moment.  
  
But still, it's a victory.  
  
"Great, I'll tell you my story about how I ended up in the Rebel Alliance." I say softly, feeling this is more of a victory than all the other ones I had combined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cafeteria: Two weeks later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I laugh along with the other pilots at Wes's story.  
  
I've changed a lot in the two weeks being here.  
  
I'm not nervous with large groups of humans anymore.  
  
And I can have physical contact with other humans.  
  
I'm still nervous around strangers, and I think it's going to be a permanent thing.  
  
Also, I still call everyone "sir".  
  
"That's a great story, Wes," I manage to say in-between laughs.  
  
I jerk up, making some excuse about having to do something as I get up to leave.  
  
"Hey," Wedge says softly, grabbing my arm, making me tense a little. "It's alright, your one of us, you can stop saying 'sir' all the time."  
  
All the pilots nod, showing their agreement.  
  
I hesitate, and then reluctantly sit down again. "Thank you."  
  
Jan walks over to me, "I found a family for you to live at," he says, smiling merrily.  
  
My heart sinks at these words, realizing that I have to leave soon, "Where, Jan?" I ask, dreading the answer.  
  
"Here," he says, smiling at the look of pure joy that spreads across my face. "Welcome to the Rebel Alliance, Meghan."  
  
I squeal happily at these words, "Thank you, thank you so much." I say, hugging him; all the pilots surrounding me, congratulating me.  
  
He leaves, and I turn to the others, "Well, I'll guess I'll tell you my story, now, since you should know."  
  
I slowly tell my story, not leaving one detail out, as the horrified pilots listened on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Death Star: A month later  
  
"I lost Artoo!!!" Luke shouts frantically over his comlink.  
  
I feel as if I got punched in the stomach, there's no way that Luke can destroy the Death Star without someone's help.  
  
And the help is me.  
  
All the other pilots are either dead or damaged.  
  
'Here we go' I think as I dive into the trench, cutting my throttle down a little to get behind the TIES.  
  
"Meghan what are you doing?!" Wedge demands over the comlink.  
  
"I'm helping Luke out, and stopping this monstrosity," I snap, firing at the TIES.  
  
Beeper shrieks, probably hoping not to die in this escapade. "Put 75% of the power into the shields, Beeper, that'll keep them at least for a while." I order, still firing on the TIES.  
  
Beeper squawks, saying something about stupidity.  
  
I ignore the rebuke, still firing on the TIES.  
  
The other TIE, on the right side, explodes. "Red 4, did you do that?" Base asks.  
  
"No, I was aiming at the other one," I say bewildered.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! We're all clear, kids so lets blow this thing, and go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ceremony: A day later  
  
I fidget nervously in my new green jumpsuit.  
  
There are so many people here.  
  
The doors open, and I look up to see Princess Leia at the end of the room.  
  
I start walking down, Luke next to me, with Han and Chewbecca behind us.  
  
Princess Leia gives us a smile when we reach her, bowing respectfully.  
  
I look at her in the eyes as she reaches for the medals nearby.  
  
And I put my head down again as she drapes the medal around my neck.  
  
After Luke and Han get medals, we turn back to the audience.  
  
The applause is deafening.  
  
If only Arianna could see me now.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Epilogue coming up soon, folks, and I'm planning a sequel if there's enough reviews. So please read and review. 


	11. Epilogue: Aftermaths

The Struggle for Freedom: Epilogue  
  
A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed, and due to demand, the sequel is coming. This is the end of the fanfic, folks, sequel is going to be up soon. I know you want this longer, but I think this is a good way to end it. The sequel is worth it. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, just my character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hoth Base: Two months later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
Geez, can this place be any colder?  
  
I wanted to see the galaxy, but this is ridiculous.  
  
I wander down the hallways, looking for Wedge; it's time for another lesson in school.  
  
I smile at the thought of finishing my education.  
  
Who knew that less than a year ago I was a slave who dreamed of freedom?  
  
He says I'm doing really well, at the junior high school level already.  
  
Everyone's amazed on how fast I'm learning, and they're planning a party when I get through the junior high level.  
  
I never felt such at home.  
  
"Will Lieutenant Meghan please come to the docking bay, you're needed." The voice over the loudspeaker says.  
  
Another thing, since the Death Star battle, I'm a lieutenant.  
  
I jog over to the said location, wondering what's going on.  
  
I reach the docking bay to see a huge crowd in front of a shuttle that's landing.  
  
I push through the crowd to Carlist Rieeken, who's in the front, "What's going on?" I ask.  
  
"We got a transmission from the shuttle saying that they know you, so that's why we called you." He explains.  
  
I frown, not knowing whom it could be, all the people that I know are the people in the Rebel Alliance, and the slaves that I left behind.  
  
The shuttle opens with a hiss, and a figure steps out, and I gasp in recognition.  
  
"ACKBAR!!!" I yell, running forward and hugging him.  
  
"MEGHAN!!! You did make it! I'm so glad!" He says hugging me in return.  
  
Tears fill my eyes, I'm grateful that at least one of the slaves in Tarkin's ownership got out alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Room: An hour later  
  
I look out the window to the icy landscape, filled with grief.  
  
Along with good, there is always bad.  
  
Callista's gone.  
  
Sold to another master right after I fled.  
  
All the other slaves were sold; only Ackbar and Arianna were in the Death Star.  
  
And only Ackbar made it out.  
  
He sat down with me in private, telling me as gently as he could what happened.  
  
Just before the Death Star exploded, Ackbar managed to grab a shuttle.  
  
He waited as long as he could, but Arianna was on the other side of the Death Star, and there wasn't enough time to get her before he was forced to leave.  
  
He barely got out himself.  
  
Arianna's dead.  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
It almost feels as if it's a lie.  
  
I don't even look when the door opens.  
  
"Meghan?" Wedge's voice breaks through my thoughts.  
  
I turn to him, tears running down my face.  
  
"Ackbar told me what happened. I'm so sorry." He says, hugging me.  
  
I let him hold me, as I cry deeply into his chest.  
  
"Why? Why did it have to be her? Out of everyone else, why her?" I ask.  
  
"I don't know, it was just a very horrible fate, you have me to talk to anytime, I just want you to know that. The whole Rebel Alliance is willing to hear you if you want to talk to someone." He says.  
  
I sniff, "thank you," I say, finally hugging him back.  
  
"No one ever told me being a pilot would be this hard." I say.  
  
"There's always good with bad, you should know this now. Also, it's never easy." He says softly.  
  
I don't answer, I just cry harder.  
  
There is silence now, as two pilots grieve.  
  
One for the loss of her adoptive mother.  
  
And one for a slave that is just learning that freedom has it's down sides too.  
  
But there's always a price to freedom.  
  
But it's worth it, for the differences between slavery and freedom are eternal.  
  
And one ex-slave girl would never have it in any other way.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *bawling* Now that I have you now crying your eyes out, I thought this was a good way to end the fanfic. The next story is going ahead at about five years. Also about the whole Hoth thing, I brought it ahead a little faster for my story. Please read and review. 


End file.
